A Wolf's Worst Religion
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Stacy feels down about the way her father used to treat her. But then she finds a religoin that knows her problems and can help her. But what happens at the religion turns Stacy to kill her friends. How will they get her back?
1. Lonliness

A Wolf's Worst Religion (1)

It was another day in Jasper Park. The alphas were hunting for caribou and the omegas were playing with each other. But there was one omega that spent their time in their den in loneliness, playing with their tail.

It was Stacy, Aaron's sister, who had a forlorn look on her face. She was deep in thought when Aaron's creature saw and came up to her and spoke in his deep lisp.

"Stacy, why aren't thou outside playing with thy fellow omegas?" Stacy gave out a sigh.

"I don't think you'll understand."

"I am programmed to comprehend any human feelings. Am I to understand that by the look on thy face and thy lonesomeness here in the den suggest someone or something has hurt you physically, emotionally, or sexually?" Stacy gave him a look of amazement.

"Huh, I guess you do understand." She turned to him. "It's about my father. He…" She stopped.

"Father Issues?" The creature asked. "Were you and your father involved in intercourse?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Let me rephrase that query. Did your father think of you as an 'easy target' for sex?"

"What is wrong with you?!" She exclaimed as she ran out the den. The creature looked in confusion.

"I do not process this emotion." He said and went back to cleaning. Stacy slowed down her running when she got far enough.

"Why would he say something like that?" She thought. "I mean, I'm not an easy target. But… my dad thinks that."

"Hey, Stacy!" A voice exclaimed. It was Humphrey with his omega brothers. "Do you wanna…?" He was interrupted.

"Not now!" Stacy sneered as she went into the forest. The brothers looked at each other in confusion.

In the forest, Stacy was able to be with herself. She thought how much she loathed her dad. He took advantage of her and Aaron when he was around. Thankfully, he left and she along with her mother and brother went to Jasper. But the first day they got there, her mother went to hunt for dinner and was shot by a hunter.

It was hell for both, especially Stacy. She knew that no matter how hard she tried to make herself happy, she'd remember her mother's death. Unfortunately, what she didn't know was that the sky above her had turned dark.

When she realized this, she saw that she was way out in the forest. Darkness surrounded her instantly. She was scared until she saw a silver of light behind some bushes.

Naturally, she went to it and saw a roaring fire and about 5 wolves in robes surrounding it in a circle. She was mesmerized until she felt a paw on her shoulder.


	2. Speak and spell

A Wolf's Worst Religion (2)

"Ahhh!" Stacy exclaimed. The wolves in the circle looked around in confusion.

When Stacy turned around, it was one of those wolves in a robe staring at her. Stacy laughed nervously.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here. It's not to steal your secrets if you have any. I'm dead aren't I?" The wolf didn't say anything. It just stood there. Then, without hesitation, it went and took Stacy's arm and pulled her its group.

When she let go, the group removed their robes and revealed themselves. They were all female wolves, but something was off. They all looked the same! Identical! Stacy looked in awe as she saw this. Then one of them went up to her and spoke.

"Hello, fellow omega." Stacy looked in shock.

"How do you know I'm an omega?"

"Well, an alpha wouldn't be all the way out here without other alphas." She said smoothly.

"Who are you? Where am I? What is this?" Stacy said in a fast tone.

"You are an omega of questions, huh? Okay, I can do this." She thought hard. "We are the witch-tuplets, you are in our meeting spot, and this is our regular ritual. Any more questions?"

"Um, uh…" She was still in awe at their physical features. They all had long hair and a slim figure like Lilly, but with faded salmon hair and black streaks on their back.

"You okay?" One of them asked. This broke Stacy's train of thought.

"Oh, oh, yes. Sorry. Do you mind telling me your names?"

"Certainly! I'm Elizabeth, that's Gretchen, Sam, Brianna, Sandra, and Margret."

"Wow. Wait? You said something about 'Witch-tuplets'?"

"Yep. We're all witches and we're sextuplets."

"So that's why you all look the same?"

"You got it!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"That's right!" Sam exclaimed.

"Nothing more true then that!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Well, this has been dandy," Stacy stared nervously and backing away. "But, I have to get back now."

"What's your hurry?" Brianna asked.

"Stay awhile." Gretchen said. Stacy turned around and looked at them. They were all lined up in a straight horizontal line.

She couldn't put her paw on it but there was something soothing about looking at them. She also heard rhythmic clapping from them. It was wired because it was perfectly in sync.

They moved up to her and made a circle around her. She wanted to run away but there was a force holding her down. Elizabeth went up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Your past was in trouble and there's nothing your friends are doing to help you. You know what you must do." The others chanted out one word.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" Stacy couldn't believe it, but it felt like she had no choice. It felt as if something inside her wanted to do unspeakable things. But she knew what she had to do: kill her friends.


	3. Dinner Killer

A Wolf's Worst Religion (3)

Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly sat in the den with Winston and Eve eating caribou for dinner. It was a plentiful bounty they had.

"Mmmboy, that's _good_ caribou!" Humphrey said gleefully. Kate giggled at his comment.

"I'm glad you like it." Eve said. Then Aaron walked in with a worried look on his face.

"Hey Aaron." Garth said. The rest looked at him and waved.

"Hi. Have you guys seen Stacy? She hasn't been home for at least 3 hours and my creation said she ran into the forest but I couldn't find her." The gang gave him and each other confused looks.

"I can't believe you still have your creation in your den." Kate spoke up.

"He's more of an assistant then a creation. And he's more of a pain in the ass then an assistant."

"Excuse me, my master?" The creation's voice popped up from behind them. "Do you know where thy detergent is?" Aaron sighed in exasperation.

"The bottom drawer to the left of the sponges! Now go away!"

"Yes master." And with that he left. Aaron pinched his nose bridge and then looked back at his friends.

"Can you guys help me?" He said.

"Sure." Lilly replied. "You said she was in the forest, right?"

"Yeah. I need you guys to search in different directions and when we meet up…" He was interrupted by another voice.

"Hello friends." Aaron sighed then exclaimed.

"I told you! The bottom drawer n- Oh my God! Stacy!" When he realized who he yelled at, he quickly ran over and gave Stacy a big bear hug. "Where have you been?!" Aaron asked as his joyful smile turned into a serious face.

"I was in the forest clearing my mind." Stacy said in a monotone voice. The gang gave her freighting looks. Stacy continued to speak.

"When I was done clearing my mind, I realized that I had only one thing to do in life. Kill those who never helped me. Starting with all of you." She pulled out a knife and started to slash at them. They gave freighting yells before scattering around the den then into the forest.

"I don't think that was Stacy!" Humphrey yelled.

"Ya think!" Aaron yelled back.


	4. I got a spell on you

A Wolf's Worst Religion (4)

The gang was deep in the forest as Stacy chased them with a knife. They didn't know what caused all this but they will soon find out.

"Where are we going exactly?!" Garth exclaimed while panting.

"To a little coffee shop upstate- where do you think?! Away from her!" Aaron yelled as he pointed to his sister.

"You don't have to be mean about it!"

"I'm sorry if I hurt your little alpha feelings!"

"Guys, focus!" Humphrey yelled. "Now Aaron! Control your sister!"

"I don't know how!"

"Well, she's your sister!" Winston said, running next to them. "Try to reason with her!"

"Okay, I'll try!" He stopped and turned and faced Stacy as she stopped in her tracks.

"Listen, Stacy. I don't know what happened to you in the forest, but I think I learned something today. You might be angry at us for some reason, but, we can change. I know you don't want to be alone, no one does. That's why we'll spend more time with you and your needs. What do ya say?"

Aaron finished with a smile. Stacy started at him for a moment before yelling.

"Not good enough!" Again, she pulled out the knife and started slashing. Aaron and the gang ran again.

"Well, I tried." He said to them.

"We have to see why she's like this!" Kate yelled. "Maybe there's clues around- whoa!" She was interrupted as she fell down a small slope. The rest slowly made their way down the slope.

"Would this be a clue?" Aaron said to Kate sarcastically.

"Ha-ha." She said list fully.

"What is this?" Eve asked. They turned around and saw the witch-tuplets look back at them.

"What the Sam-hill?" Aaron said in a southern voice. He then saw that they where around a big pot. His eye widened. "They're witches!"

"We prefer witch-tuplets!" Sandra exclaimed.

"I don't care what you call yourself; just don't turn me into a frog." They were getting in an argument when it was halted by when Stacy came from behind and stabbed Aaron in the head.

"Oh, shit!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"What?" Aaron said curiously. "Do I have a boogie?"

"No, you have a knife in your head!"

"Oh, that! Don't worry that wont kill me." He said calmly as he took the knife out. He started to bleed uncontrollably. "I'm getting a little dizzy…" He then collapsed in front of them.

"Quick! Help him!" Elizabeth ordered. And they did.


	5. Backwoods Magic

A Wolf's Worst Religion (5)

The witch-tuplets were around Aaron trying to stop him from bleeding. The others looked in shock and confusion. Why were they helping him? Stacy was still trying to stab the others when Elizabeth simply snapped her fingers and Stacy stopped and returned to her own self.

"How did you do that?" Humphrey yelled in shock.

"Do what?" Elizabeth asked wrapping Aaron in gauze.

"You just snapped your fingers and she stopped! And why are you helping Aaron?" The sextuplets looked at each other in fear.

"Well… we sort of… put her like this. And we wanted to make it up by helping her brother." Elizabeth said. The gang gasped in horror.

"You did this to her?" Winston asked manically. Then they heard Stacy.

"W-where am I-I? Stacy asked dizzily. "And why am I holding a knife?" She dropped it and looked over at the witches. She then saw Aaron wrapped in gauze. She immediately reacted. "Oh my God! Aaron!" She ran over to him.

"Don't worry Stacy. I'm not going to die." He said weakly. "I just need something for my blood sugar and a nap."

"Wait!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Hold up!" Sam exclaimed.

"Just a second!" Margret exclaimed.

"This doesn't add up!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Slow down!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"You took a knife to the head. Why aren't y'all going to die?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"I'm immortal, you doughnuts!"

"Immortal, huh? How do you feel about killing those who hurt you?" Kate jumped in front of her.

"Back away!" She exclaimed. Garth, Winston, and Eve joined in with her.

"You better not mess with the pack." Garth said with a sneer.

"If you know what's good for you." Eve said as Winston growled.

"Geez, we hypnotize one wolf and the whole territory goes berserk." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah!" Sandra exclaimed.

"You tell them." Margret exclaimed.

"That's what they deserve!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Stop it with that stupid bantering!" Humphrey yelled.

"Yeah, can't one of you say something without the others cheering on?" Stacy yelled. Elizabeth gave a huff.

"We know when we're not wanted. Come on girls. Let's get back to the meeting." And so they did. And so the gang took Aaron back to his den and fixed him. Of course they saw the witch-tuplets from time to time, but it didn't matter. They knew that they were a wolf's worst religion and they made sure everyone else knew to.


End file.
